Destiel Smut
by Cassandra Colypso
Summary: Right after the last scene in Season 10 Episode 14 and Cas comes to comfort Dean.


Dean had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock on his door. After just killing Cain, Dean didn't really feel much like talking. He wrapped his towel around his hips and sat down on his bed. He took up the other towel on his bed and ruffled his hair with it and the person on the other side of the door started to talk.

"Dean," it was Cas. Dean found himself smiling a little bit and kept listening. "I know that today was a rough day. Killing Cain isn't exactly the best thing for you right now but you did wonderfully. You're stronger than you think, and you showed that tonight by handing over the blade without a fight." Cas paused trying to find the right words to make Dean feel better. He thought of all the ways Dean was wonderful and the best human ever made and he smiled to himself. He touched the door with his fingertips and imagined it to be Dean's face. Dean got up from the bed and tiptoed over to the door and leaned on it, listening to Cas's next chosen words and hanging onto every syllable.

"You should know you're very kind in that respect. Instead of handing it to Crowley, you handed it to me. I still am puzzled by your actions seeing as how you're normally a man of your word however, I think in doing so, you chose a better path. You gave it to me, and I don't mean to toot my own flute," He paused. "I don't think that's the correct saying." He looked down at his shoes and Dean let out a small laugh. "Anyway, you gave it to me, a person you trust. I won't use it against you. I won't use it as any sort of leverage over you." He drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "The point is, you are an honorable man and everyday that I am with you and Sam, I stand in awe of your devotion to Sam and keeping him safe, no matter how it may affect you. You're noble and I – I am…proud to call you my friend."

Dean opened the door and hugged him and let out a sob. Cas wrapped his arms around Deans' bare upper body as it was racked with sobs. After a minute or so, Dean released himself from Cas and looked into Cas's eyes with pain and a deep seeded regret that hasn't left his eyes for years.

"I – I'm sorry." Dean said, he looked down at his toes and felt like a little boy, he was so embarrassed. Cas lifted his head up gently with the flat of his bended index finger.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Cas replied with a smile. Dean noticed his eyes said more than just his normal truthful gaze. There was a hunger in his eyes, a want. Dean has seen it many times before in the women he has been with and he felt a raw urge towards Cas. His heart throbbed in his chest and the tips of his fingers trembled with urgency. Cas saw the same thing in Dean's eyes and he cupped his face and brought it closer to his and searched his eyes for any disapproval.

Cas didn't understand what was charging his desire for Dean. Was it his bare tan skin still wet from his shower, was it the proximity of the two, was it suppressed feelings bubbling out? Cas's eyebrows went up slightly as he leaned into Dean's face and lightly kissed Dean. Dean responded quickly and clutched Cas closer to his body and kissed him harder. Cas's right hand smoothed over the nape of Dean's neck and their bodies pulsed together with need. Cas stepped forward and kicked the door closed as they stumbled towards Dean's bed.

Cas placed his hand firmly on Dean's lower back and slowly lowered them onto the bed. Dean laced his fingers into Cas's messy hair and rolled his tongue with his as Cas started humping him. Dean felt his erection against Cas's and he smoothed his hands onto Cas's shoulders, under his coat and Cas stood up to let it fall off of him like a drape. The towel had undone and left Dean exposed beneath him. He lowered his body on top of Deans and let his hands explore. Deans hand fumbled down to Cas's trousers and undid his belt and pulled it off; the sound of the belt hiss against the fabric of his trousers and belt loops turned him on. He unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his undershirt with lightly haired skin underneath it. Dean took both shirts off of Cas then bit his lip and groaned loudly as Cas sucked on his neck. He wondered if Sam could hear them. That'll be an awkward conversation.

Dean rolled over to be on top of Cas and slid off of him to take off the rest of his clothes off. He scooted to the foot of the bed and took off his shoes and socks then gripped his inner thighs to glide over to unbutton his trousers. His knees were planted outside of Cas's legs, trapping him underneath. He finished with the trousers and started tugging at the pants to get them off. Cas kicked off his black Calvin Klein's and Dean licked his lips. Cas saw a flicker in his eyes as his fingers trembled. He was going to tease the hell out of Cas.

He hovered over Cas's body about a foot above him and took his hands into his. He leaned down to Cas's ear and whispered.

"Do you trust me?" Dean's gruff voice sent shivers down his spine and sent his sex more blood. He was throbbing with desire for Dean. He panted out a hungry yes. Dean's eyes flared. "Good." He replied with a crooked smile. He threw Cas's hands over his head the tied his wrists together with the wire from his laptop cord. Dean's length taunted Cas's as he hovered over his body. Dean slowly glided his head over to Cas's ear and nibbled. He licked his partner's salty skin calculatedly, making sure to get him revved up. He licked his neck and sucked on it hard. Cas let out a moan and ground his hips up to meet Dean's, but Dean pushed him down on the bed with his left hand on his crotch. Cas whimpered at his firm touch. He moved over to the left side of his neck and did the same thing and left two marks on both sides of Cas's neck. Dean moved down to the hollow of his neck and swirled his tongue in circles slowly until Cas let out another moan.

Dean grabbed onto Cas's body and scooted himself back to take off Cas's boxer briefs. He lowered his mouth onto the cloth covering his sex and gently moved his head up and down his length. He hovered his tongue over Cas's head and circled around it and Cas's hips sprung upward.

"I'm gonna - come, - stop." Cas said in between hot breaths. Dean slipped his fingers underneath the waistline of his underwear and slowly slid them off. Cas kicked them off of his legs and his cock sprung up and Dean took Cas's length into his hand and hovered over Cas's body as he rubbed it. He spit in his hand to lubricate the motion and continued as he watched Cas's face contort from the sensation. Cas launched his hand toward Dean's dick and started the same motion. Dean kissed Cas and moaned in response. Their tongues rolled together as their touches sent each other soaring. Cas gently squeezed Dean's balls and Dean moaned into his mouth. Cas tasted so different. He didn't taste like normal people, there was something different. He was sweeter, smoother, like a good white wine but better. He wanted more out of this before they both came so Dean stopped and flipped Cas over and untied his hands.

"Dean, I'm unsure." Cas sounded worried.

"Why? You said you trust me, now's the time to prove it."

"I do trust you, but I want to do this with someone who loves me." This stopped Dean in his tracks. It had never occurred to him but, maybe he did. He sat back on his heels and Cas sat up and faced Dean. "Please don't be hurt. I don't think we share the same depth of affection."

"What are you saying?" Dean asked and met Cas's gaze. "Are – are you saying you l – love me?" Cas had want in his eyes but looked away embarrassed. "Cas!"

"What do you want me to say?" He paused. "It won't change anything. Dean got up on his knees and stepped closer to him and took his hands into his left hand and lifted Cas's chin up with the flat of his index finger.

"I love you, Cas." Dean looked into Cas's sweet blue eyes and saw them well up with tears and watched one escape his waterline. He lifted his hand up and wiped it away with his thumb. "I love you. I've loved you for, damn…two, three years now." Cas let out a sharp breath he'd been holding in a bit. "You said I'm a man of my word, Cas. I love you." I have never felt this deep of a connection to anyone before. I've never fallen in love so deeply for anyone and I - I'm scared, believe me, but I'm willing to do this. I'm willing to show you right now that I love you." He paused a second to search Cas's eyes. "Deal?" Cas grabbed Dean's head by the nape of his neck and kissed him hard and released.

"Deal." Dean flipped him over on his hands and knees and kissed his shoulder blades where his wings are. He stroked down Cas's spine as he slowly entered Cas. He slid his length in and out of Cas and he felt his muscles tense everywhere. He clutched onto Cas's hips and plunged deeper into him and let out moans and drew in air sharply through his teeth. Cas's elbows buckled beneath him and he fell onto his chest as the sensation racked his body. Cas gripped his cock and started masturbating as Dean rocked his body forwards and backwards with a sexy, smoldering force. Cas cried out and Dean pulled out and came on Cas's back as he gripped his cock and rubbed it until his orgasm finished.

Cas turned over on is back and Dean lowered his mouth onto Cas's throbbing, red length. He slowly circled his tongue around the tip of his cock. Dean rubbed Cas's cock and moved up to his nipples. He wrapped his mouth around his nipple and sucked on it. Cas squirmed beneath Dean and moaned. He flicked his tongue on his nipple and bit it.

He moved back down to Cas's cock and started sucking ferociously making popping sounds every time he stopped. He played with Cas's balls and licked the long vein going up his shaft. He circled his tongue around the tip and gripped his hand on Cas's pulsing length and rubbed while he sucked and licked. He reached his hand up to his nipple and played with it and then all at once Cas felt his muscles tensing up and he moaned because he knew he was about to come. Dean started rubbing his length faster and sucked harder. Cas and Dean made eye contact as he came into Dean's mouth. Cas let out a loud groan and kicked his feet. He opened his eyes and his hips thrusted into the air. He curled his toes and panted as the waves of his orgasm washed over him. When his orgasm finished he sat up panting and Dean kissed him gently. They pressed their foreheads together and sat there, panting from the pleasurable experience.

Dean faced the wall Cas was facing and moved up closer to the head of the bed and laid down. He wrapped his arms around Cas's Hips and pulled him down to lay next to him. Dean rolled to his side and pulled Cas against him to be the big soon. He kissed Cas's shoulder blade and closed his eyes to fall asleep.


End file.
